


Find Yourself And Lose it at the Rock Show

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive!Thorin, Author crams as many references as she can in, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo manages the band, Crazy Smaug, DJ!Smaug, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Past Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Physical Abuse, Rockstar AU, Smaug is basically Skrillex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thorin is an ass, Triggers, possessive Smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Bilbo's contract with the award-winning band Erebor is about up and it's clear that Thorin is not the man he used to be. When a certain dragon-branded DJ comes into the picture and charms Bilbo with his softer side, will Bilbo stay with the band he's been with from the start or will Thorin's actions push him in the direction of the surprisingly kind 'calamity' Smaug?Do not take the tags lightly, there are serious instances of abuse so if that is a trigger please scroll on by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Serious trigger warnings here folks! Author was in an abusive relationship and this will reflect that.

“Thank you Dallas, you have been a great crowd!” Several of the band members waved and shook hands with the fans at the edge of the stage. Bofur even got a kiss on the cheek from one of the ladies, Kili had a bra on his head. The one person headed toward Bilbo however, is the one person he did not want to see.

“Here” Thorin said throwing his leather jacket at Bilbo, the fucking thing scattered his papers and knocked his clipboard out of his hands.

“Damn it Thorin! A little consideration please!”

“Whatever.” The man said with a shrug, he walked over to several girls who clearly did NOT have backstage passes, or undergarments and beckoned them over. The women fell over themselves to grab onto Thorin who purred dirty things to them and lead them off the the changing rooms. Bilbo gathered up his papers and banged his forehead against his clipboard, he already had a headache what was a concussion to him.

“Already been through then laddie?” Bofur smiled understandingly as the keyboardist slung an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders.

“Oh yes. Yes the king has already come and gone.” Bilbo said leaning against his friend, he sighed and felt some of his tension drain away. Bofur always had the ability to calm him down.

“Someday Bilbo, he’ll realize all you do for us.” Bilbo snorted, before he could respond the other band members appeared.

“Mr. Boggins!” Fili and Kili yelled showing off the bras and underwear they had received. Bilbo rolled his eyes at their teasing nickname for him, he ruffled the boy’s hair and they smiled like they kids they were. There was a gruff cough from behind Bilbo and he turned raising an eyebrow at Dwalin.

“When are we leaving?” He asked.

“As soon as Thorin’s done.” Bilbo sighed again, and went over the papers he had for their tour again, several minutes later the half-dressed girls dashed out the side door into the parking lot, cursing Thorin. Thorin marched out half-dressed a few moments later going right up to Bilbo.

“Where. Is. My. Jacket?” He demanded, Bilbo straightened up to his full height...eight inches shorter than Thorin and pointed to the jacket hanging in clear view on a speaker just behind him.

“Gee if you had taken it with you, you would know.” Snarling Thorin shoved past Bilbo and snatched it before storming off, Bilbo glared at him until Thorin was gone.

“Alright guys, lets pack it in and get back on the bus, we have to be in Chicago next, after that is Orlando so I’ll have to plan for the weather jumps.” Bilbo smiled as he let their tour schedule and other papers fall back into place, they had already been overseas and had a few more shows in America before going home. Then he’d get a few months of relative peace as the band came up with their new album, which Thorin would do very little to help with and at this point that was fine with Bilbo. The others packed up what they needed and went to get it on the bus, they often didn’t stay long after shows. As soon as the band was gone Bilbo dashed to the restroom and yanked up his shirt, Thorin had shoved him into the table and now he had a nasty scratch on his side, this however was nothing new to Bilbo so all he did was clean and wrap it before getting back to work. Within the hour they were on the road again. Chicago was freezing but Erebor still played to a completely sold out stadium. Bilbo found Thorin playing with a knife backstage after the show, frowning Bilbo grabbed it and stowed the blade away tucking it into his pocket before the rockstar could grab it back.

“What do you think you are doing?” Thorin hissed getting in Bilbo’s face.

“Keeping you from slicing open your fingers you idiot.” Bilbo turned to leave but Thorin grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

“What makes you the boss of me?”

“I AM your manager Thorin.”

“I could fire you, find someone better.” Bilbo shoved Thorin away and fixed his clothes.

“Good luck finding someone who could put up with you for as long as I have Richard.” The strawberry blonde huffed calling Thorin by his birth name. The rockstar looked taken aback for a moment as if remembering that he had once attended school with Bilbo, that Bilbo was the only person to come to every show Erebor put on even before they had become famous, that he and Bilbo had once been much closer than they were now. Shaking his head Thorin shoulder-checked Bilbo and walked off to find some slut to lay before they had to leave. An hour and forty-five minutes later they were off again. 

Orlando was very different from Chicago and not just because of the weather. Erebor still sold out but this time just barely, there were two other bands performing and touring in the area as well. Azog and the Defilers were also visiting from Germany, pale and bald the death metal band was something to be feared and had been arrested for more reasons than anyone cared to count. They had performed the other day and the police gave Erebor scrutinizing looks as they rolled into the stadium, Bilbo always insisted on getting to know the police and thanking them for all their work, he was nice like that. The other ‘band’ if you could call him that unfortunately resided in Orlando and everyone was dreading the moment they ran into him. Smaug was a one man show composing his own music on his laptop, his fans called it dance, Bilbo called it terrible. Smaug’s music was a mix of electronic, screamo, and pop that people couldn’t really dance to, the fact that the man himself was rumored to be as cruel and greedy as a dragon didn’t help. Bilbo went through his checklist as he watched rehearsal not taking his eyes off both his clipboard or the stage when his phone rang.

“Bilbo Baggins of Grey Records how may I help you?”

“Hello my dear boy, how goes the tour?” The kind voice of Bilbo’s boss, Gandalf, greeted him.

“Great, sold out every stadium so far. Just a few more shows and then we’ll be back home.”

“Good, good.” They chatted for awhile until Gandalf cleared his throat.

“Bilbo my boy, I did call for a reason other than to ask about the tour. Your contract with Erebor is up when this tour ends, and I need to know if you plan to renew it or if you are going to move on to someone new. I know that Thorin Oakenshield is a friend of yours but I also know that he is not the same man he was when I signed them to the label. If you are going to move on I need you to tell me so I can start looking for a replacement who can handle them...well him.” As if he was psychic Thorin yelled for Bilbo, demanding he do some menial task he found beneath him.

“To be honest Gandalf even I’m not sure, but I’ll let you know when I decide.”

“Alright, just let me know if it gets too much for you and I can put you with someone else.”

“Thank you Gandalf, I’m sorry I have to go Thorin is calling.”

“Best of luck.” Bilbo hung up and jogged over to the band.

“Who was on the phone, your girlfriend?” Fili asked, Kili giggled and batted his eyelashes at Bilbo, “Or was it your boyfriend?” Bilbo chuckled and winked,

“Come on boys you know you’re the only ones for me.” They hugged him and kissed his cheeks before going back to their guitars.

“I do feel kinda bad though, didn’t you always want a family Bilbo?” Ori asked and an awkward silence fell.

“I do have a family Ori, you guys are my family.” Bilbo said trying to brush the subject off with a fakely bright smile. Nori pipped in then,

“I thought you had a cousin or something though?”

“Oh you’re thinking of Frodo my nephew, he’s at college right now.” Before anyone else could ask Bilbo any questions Thorin came out and grabbed Bilbo.

“I called for you three minutes ago and here I find you lazing about doing nothing, maybe I should fire you.”

“If only” Bilbo muttered under his breath.

“What?!” Thorin roared, he jerked Bilbo to a stop and got in his space for the upteenth time. “Care to repeat that?”

“Watch it diva or you’ll give yourself grey hairs.” Bilbo growled shoving Thorin off him, he rarely lost his temper like that around Thorin but the man’s mood had been getting fouler over this past week and Bilbo was ready to strangle his ex-lover. 

“Fuck you!”

“No thanks, wouldn’t want to catch a disease.” Thorin took a few steps back never thinking Bilbo capable of hitting such a low blow. Scowling Thorin punched Bilbo hard in the stomach and threw the smaller man down before walking away. Bilbo sat up and assessed the damage, he didn’t blame Thorin for his actions, he blamed the fame, the money, they had turned Thorin into a completely different person. Thorin had once been a complete gentleman, one who would rather die than see his significant other hurt, Thorin had been the most gentle lover Bilbo had ever known. But that was another time, back then Thorin was Richard, a sweet shy boy who had dreamed of moving people with the lyrics he wrote. A singer, musician, and a soccer player, Richard had protected Bilbo from a few older boys and kept the curly-haired boy by his side, and introduced him to the other boys who would become his band. Bilbo had managed their band long before they became famous, and continued to long after. He’d gotten his degree as Erebor released their first album online, from there they signed with Grey Records, Gandalf had hired Bilbo after the smaller man had shown Gandalf every reciept, photo, and record he had since the band had been formed. Bilbo and Thorin had broken up the day of Erebor’s first sold out concert, Bilbo had found Thorin cheating on him with a woman. He’d ended their relationship but could not terminate their contract, but now that contract was almost up.

Picking himself up off the floor Bilbo hid his pain behind a kind smile, distracting himself by getting ready for the concert or helping the band. The show went well right up to the end, some fans of Azog had thrown screws, nails, broken bottles and whatever else they could get their hands on at the band. There were a few scrapes; Kili was bleeding from the cheek, Bofur’s shins had several shallow cuts, Ori’s hand had a cut because he put them up to protect his face which is what they had been aiming for. The cops dragged the people away but the damage had been done and the concert was called early. Bilbo had the first aid kit out and thoroughly inspected everyone, treating every cut with a lot of peroxide, he also made sure their shots were current just in case. He had just finished bandaging Kili’s cheek when he noticed Thorin was missing.

“Where is Thorin?”

“Dressing Room.” Dwalin growled, he was more than a little pissed he’d not been allowed to deal with those little punks himself. Bilbo thanked him with a pat on the arm and took his kit to the dressing room, Bilbo pushed open the door and set the kit down on the makeup table. Thorin was in a chair a bottle of something very strong in his hands.

“Thorin what the hell, you should have stayed with the others, did you get hurt?”

“Get out.”

“Not until I know if you got hit with anything!”

“I’m fine, get out!”

“No,come here.”

“Get out!” Thorin threw the bottle before walking out the back door of the stadium. Bilbo swallowed past the stinging in his arm, there was no hope for his shirt though. Bilbo had moved at the last second attempting to dodge Thorin’s throw but had instead moved right into it and earned himself several serious cuts from the embedded glass. If it wasn’t for the pain he might have actually laughed at the fact that now he matched the band with their injuries. Gripping the bottom of his arm tightly Bilbo moved the kit to the bathroom across the hall, he needed better light for this. Gripping the tweezers tightly Bilbo began to pick out the glass pieces, he was so focused he didn’t hear the door open.

“My, my, my they got you too did they?” Bilbo shot up when he recognized the person reflected in the mirror, Smaug.

“What are you doing here?” Bilbo asked genuinely shocked.

“I own this stadium, any accidents must be reported to me. After I heard what happened I came down here as quickly as possible.”

“Well that’s very nice of you.”

“Here let me help you.” Before Bilbo could protest Smaug had snatched the tweezers from him and began picking the glass out quickly and efficiently. “How did they get backstage?”

“They didn’t?” Bilbo asked confused, Smaug’s brow furrowed.

“Then how did you get hurt?”

“An accident.” The manager replied watching the techno musician. Smaug was a good-looking man, and by good-looking he meant sex on a stick. Curly black hair with red tips, bright golden eyes, tight leather clothes and a pair of headphones with horns attached, he had designed them and worn them to every gig after a magazine called him ‘the greatest calamity of our age’ that and the rumors of his cruelty had solidified his reputation as a dragon, the man ran with it though and had named his latest album “The Desolation of Smaug”. But despite all the rumors Smaug was here in a cramped bathroom with Bilbo picking glass out of his arm and helping him. Setting aside the tweezers Smaug poked at Bilbo’s arm making sure it was free of glass before pouring peroxide over the area. After, Smaug wrapped the injury like a pro and sat back admiring his handiwork.

“Thank you very much, how did you learn to do that?” Smaug shrugged and flashed Bilbo a smile with far too many teeth,

“You learn a great many things clawing your way to the top.” Smaug winked and held open the door for Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and thanked Smaug again, maybe the young man wasn’t as bad as he’d thought. Smaug walked with him back to where he’d been hanging out backstage, the band wasn’t too happy to see the tall male next to Bilbo. Fili and Kili sprang into action standing on either side of Bilbo, ready to slay the dragon. Smaug just raised an eyebrow and smiled,

“I am sorry that this happened to you at my stadium, I will personally ensure that those... creatures get what they deserve. I would also like to invite you so spend a few days here in Orlando, my treat, at least until this situation is dealt with.” The band exchanged looks and whispered amongst themselves, Bilbo already knew what their answer would be.

“Thank you Smaug, that sounds lovely.” Smaug held out his hand and waited for Bilbo to shake it.

“A pleasure.” The musician purred, his voice was pure seduction. “Call me if you need anything.” With that Smaug turned on his heel and began to walk away.

“How am I supposed to get in touch with you?” Bilbo asked confused, he could hear Smaug chuckle before he turned winking at Bilbo,

“Check your pocket.” and with that he was gone. Fili and Kili growled as Bilbo pat himself down and found a business card in his back pocket, he blushed bright red. Fili took it from him and set it on fire despite Bilbo’s protests, ten seconds later his phone went off.

_Got you rooms at Loews, use my name at check in._  
_-S_

Bilbo was more than a little surprised to learn that Smaug already had his number, much less that he had already gotten them rooms. And at such a nice place too, Bilbo filled the others in on the details Smaug sent him and they packed up. Bilbo checked in with Smaug’s name and then called Gandalf to inform him of their situation while in the elevator. Everyone got settled in the four suites Smaug had gotten for them, Bilbo made sure he and Bofur stayed together leaving Dwalin with Thorin. Dwalin thankfully didn’t mind, and they settled down for the night. Bilbo was reading a lovely book in bed when his phone went off again.

_Sweet dreams_  
_-S_

Bilbo couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips as he texted back.

_You as well, Smaug._  
_-BB_

With that the well-worn manager fell asleep. The next day someone knocked at the door with a letter and several passes. The letter was addressed to Bilbo.

_Give the passes to your band and then take the slip of paper in the envelope down to the front desk, they’ll tell you what to do. Have a nice day._  
_-S_

Bilbo gave Bofur the passes, what they were for he had no idea, he was too busy trying to figure out what was on the slip of paper he was supposed to take to the front desk. Bofur studied it over Bilbo’s shoulder,  
“So, are you not coming with us?”

“Honestly Bofur I’m pretty sore and my arm-” Bilbo cut himself off but that only worried Bofur more.

“Your arm? What happened Bilbo?”

“I had an accident in the bathroom, I’m fine though Smaug helped me.”

“I don’t like him lad, that's a dangerous one he is. He never does anything for free, please be careful around him.”

“Bofur, if I can handle Thorin I can handle Smaug.” Bofur didn’t look convinced but accepted that as Bilbo’s answer, he gave the manager a quick hug and went to go get the other band members.

“Here these are from Smaug.” he said passing them out, Fili and Kili held them far away from their bodies like they were radioactive. Bofur smacked them,

“You may not like the man boys but he has done some very nice things for you so be grateful.”

“And where is our manager, lazy slob taking his merry sweet time?” Thorin sneered, Bofur took a few deep breaths and resisted the urge to punch Thorin square in the nose.

“Actually Bilbo is going to stay here, he’s not feeling too well.” There was a clamor of noise all around; was Bilbo sick, was he injured, did Smaug poison him?

“He just said he wasn’t feeling well, the tour probably just took a lot out him.” Bofur turned to Thorin and then added, “Also said something about his arm being sore...from sleeping on it wrong or something like that.” Thorin’s eyes narrowed at Bofur’s comment.

“We’re probably better off without him.” And with that he left, the others followed soon after occasionally glancing back toward the room where Bilbo was. Bofur texted Bilbo when they left the building, a few minutes later Bilbo went to the front desk. He handed the slip to the desk clerk who lit up.

“You must be Mr. Baggins, right this way please.” She led him to the hotels salon and handed him off to a massage therapist. Smaug had paid for a complete makeover/spa thing which would have embarrassed the pants off Bilbo if it wasn’t for the fact it was the most amazing thing in his life. Once it was done he was told to find the red Jaguar outside the hotel. When he slipped inside he was surprised to find none other than the dragon himself inside.

“Did you have a nice time?”

“I did thank you very much Smaug, you didn’t have to do that.” Smaug laughed,

“You put up with Thorin, little one you deserve an award or a knighthood.”

“Was that a short joke?”

“Maybe.” Smaug chuckled and after a moment Bilbo joined in. Smaug took him to lunch but Bilbo insisted on paying to say thank you, afterward they went through town to go see some of Orlando’s best attractions. Bilbo didn’t have to  
change his appearance but slipped a pair of sunglasses on, Smaug did too but he also wore a beanie to hide his hair. Afternoon rolled around as Smaug pulled up outside a castle, a literal castle.

“Where are we?” Bilbo said gaping.

“My place.”

“You live in a castle?”

“Yup, it used to be this run down crumbling place in the middle of nowhere. Rumors were it was haunted, so I had it fixed up and turned it into this place.”

“This is amazing, it’s absolutely beautiful Smaug.”

“Ben, please. My real name is Ben.”

“You changed your name?”

“Don’t act so surprised, don’t most rock stars go by fake names?”

“Good point.” Smaug gave him a tour and showed him the studio where he writes, he jokingly called it the treasure room of the castle. After they went up to Smaug’s entertainment room. A black leather couch dominated the area leaving  
enough space for a coffee table and a fully stocked bar off to the side, glass french doors led to a large balcony, several chairs and a fire pit. Smaug handed Bilbo a glass of wine and held a tumbler of whisky in his hand.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Bilbo took a drink of his wine before setting the glass down and turning to the musician.

“Why are you doing this? And why me?” Smaug sighed,

“I can’t help but feel responsible for the fact that your band got hurt at my stadium, I should have hired better people.” Bilbo cut him off,

“It’s not your fault-” Smaug’s hand touching his stopped him,

“Let me finish. It’s not just that, I don’t have any living family members and my reputation doesn’t allow me many friends. Aside from the fact that I feel guilty about your injury I also wanted to enjoy your company, you seem to be the most level-headed of your group and after meeting you last night I knew that I wanted to see you again.”

“I’m way too old for you Ben.” Smaug blinked, puzzled for a moment then laughed.

“Well that’s not what I was going for but looking back it does sound pretty bad. You’re not that much older than me though.”

“I’m forty-one!” Bilbo exclaimed.

“I’m thirty-seven.” Smaug replied taking a drink of his whiskey.

“...Bullshit, you don’t look older than twenty-five.” Smaug handed Bilbo his license, and smirked over the rim of his glass. “Okay then.” Smaug took back the license and tucked it away,

“I am flattered you would think of me like that though.” his smile was charming and sexy and Bilbo was blushing again.

“I-I’m sure you have plenty of fans who think about you quite a bit actually, you were given sexiest bad boy over both Thorin and that other guy with the really whiney band.”

“So you pay attention to the awards I win?” Smaug smirked over the rim of his glass.

“I mean uhh...you were also...and Thorin...but you’re...not that I’m saying you’re not attractive you very much are but...I swear I’m not...but that...and you...and god just shut me up now.” Smaug just chuckled and stretched out his arms  
finishing off his drink.

“So you do find me attractive?”

“That certainly should not be news to you, women throw themselves at you almost daily.”

“Women aren’t really my thing.” Well there was a surprise, “But I find you very attractive as well.” Smaug just seemed to be getting a kick out of making Bilbo stutter.

“We-well thank you I guess.”

“Erebor really doesn’t doesn’t deserve to have you as their manager.”

“I like managing the band, they’re my family well the closest thing I have to one.”

“And Thorin is he family too?”

“Yes, he was my best friend.”

“That’s right, you showed up with the band. Childhood friends weren’t you?”

“I was managing that band before it was a band.”

“I can only imagine what happened then.”

“Well I could tell you but then I’d have to kill you.” Smaug laughed, and set down his glass before facing Bilbo and scooting a bit closer.

“I’m serious though they don’t appreciate everything you do, the files you sent when Erebor announced it’s intention to play here in Orlando I could tell how much you cared. They don’t realize how lucky they are, you really are an amazing person.” Smaug had slowly moved closer until he was very close to Bilbo. “You are so beautiful.” The dragon kissed him lightly and briefly, Bilbo was red as a tomato when he pulled away.

“Sorry, that crossed a line.” Retreating Smaug look the picture of guilt and a broken heart.

“No, I-I was just surprised. I-I...If I’m being completely honest I’m not used to people liking me over...well usually people only care about the band.” Normally Bilbo would never be that honest but he felt so bad for freezing up and hurting  
Ben.

“Still I’m sorry we barely know each other and that was really forward of me.”

“It’s not forward if it was wanted.” Smaug’s head snapped up so fast Bilbo was surprised he didn’t have whiplash.

“Y-you really didn’t mind?” This time Bilbo leaned over and kissed the musician.

“It was very nice.” The two continued to talk sitting much closer together this time hands occasionally brushing. It was almost midnight by the time either of them looked at a clock.

“I should get you back to the hotel, I’m sure your band is convinced I murdered you and left you in a ditch.”

“As long as they haven’t called the cops again.”

“Again? Now that sounds like a story that needs telling.” Bilbo laughed at Smaug’s enthusiasm.

“Maybe next time.”

“You actually want there to be a next time?” Bilbo squeezed Smaug’s hand lightly and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

“A next time sounds great.” Laughing and smiling Smaug took Bilbo back to the hotel and dropped him at the entrance.

“Until next time.” Smaug promised as he drove off.

As predicted the band swarmed him the moment he walked in the room, Fili and Kili poking and prodding him for injuries. Bilbo just sighed with a long-suffering smile and let them do what they wanted while he answered the others questions. When they had exhausted themselves Bilbo shooed them to bed, reassuring him that yes he was fine and no Smaug didn’t hurt him. Once the door was closed Bilbo smiled as he went to get ready for bed, he had this small smile that would appear for a moment whenever he thought of something funny Smaug said. He only noticed Bofur eyeing him after he slid under the sheets.

“I haven’t seen that smile in a while.” The man chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“The last time you smiled and did that thing with your finger like you’re doing right now,” Bilbo pulled his hand away from his lips, “it was just after the first time...Thorin...kissed...you. Bilbo tell me you didn’t...oh god you did. Bilbo what  
are you thinking?” Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest.

“That I had a great day with a friend and you all are freaking out.”

“A ‘friend’ that you kissed, Biblo try not to forget that Smaug is dangerous.”

“How, how is he dangerous?”

“Remember him on that American late show?”

“How could I forget?”

“That should be all you need then.”

“That was an accident and you know it.” Bofur was referring to the time Smaug appeared on some lame American television show where they made fun of some early photos of him before having him interact with the other guest that night, some daredevil who needed to have retired years ago. He asked Smaug to light something on fire for him, making another joke about Smaug’s label as a dragon before attempting to do the trick. It went fine until the sleeve of Smaug’s jacket caught on fire and he dropped the bar causing the daredevil guy to also catch on fire. They were both sent to the hospital with minor burns but it was a long time before Smaug performed in America again.

“Still, those rumors circulate him for a reason. Bilbo remember I was there before, during, and after Thorin; I don’t want a repeat of that with Smaug, I cannot go through that again.” Bilbo sighed and went to go and sit on Bofur’s bed.

“That’s not going to happen Bofur. It was nice to spend a day without Thorin being a jerk or Fili and Kili breaking something, it was nice to spend a day with a nice man who was seeking some company. Yes we kissed, we’re not dating or anything else like that, he wanted a friend and I needed a break.”

“I guess I can understand that lad, just make sure that dragon keeps his hands to himself or I’ll chop his fingers off.”

“We’re only going to be in Orlando for a few more days, then we’ll go home and that’ll be it.”

“Good.”

“So you wanna paint each others nails and gossip about the latest fashions?” Bilbo asked in a high-pitched voice twirling one of his curls around his finger. Bofur shoved him off the bed with a snort.

“Go to bed before I tell everyone you kissed the dragon, princess.”

“Perhaps I’ll sell some of my blackmail photos at our next charity event, how does that sound?”

“You wouldn’t!”

“It’s for charity.” Bilbo sing-songed. Bofur hid under the covers.

“That dragon is a bad influence on you.”

“That dragon has a name, be nice.” They turned out the lights and went to sleep, next morning there was a knock on the door again. There was no one at the door but a single rose laying on the ground. The outsides of the petals were a  
golden yellow while the inside was a stunningly deep red. A small card resting next to it had a simple ‘S’ printed on it. The rose smelled amazing and Bilbo couldn’t help but grin at how sweet it was. Bofur woke up and saw the rose in a water bottle, even he had to admit the flower was lovely even if it was from a man who obviously was interested in his friend. They got dressed and went out to meet the others, and go out for the day. 

By the time they got back to the hotel Bilbo was ready to kill them all and make it look like a plane accident. Smaug had texted Bilbo around lunch and chatted with him for a bit much to the grumbling of the band members. Thorin had been intolerable making digs at Bilbo all day, Fili and Kili had stolen his phone and wouldn’t give it back breaking several things in the process. After being thoroughly scolded by Bilbo they gave the phone back and Bilbo gave them his card for the repairs and told them to total it up and send him a receipt which he would write a check for. Needless to say Bilbo wanted nothing more than pain medication and a glass of something really strong. A few hours later the group went out for dinner but Thorin refused to join them, Bilbo just rolled his eyes. When they came back however Bilbo was crushed to discover that his rose, his gift from Ben had been stripped of its petals and shredded then burned, there was a scorch mark on the table and bits of petals everywhere. Bilbo grabbed the keycard from Dwalin and screamed at Thorin for a good twenty minutes. Smaug’s most popular song coming through his phone speakers was the only thing that stopped him.

“Hello?”

“Oh hey, you sound stressed are you alright?”

“Honestly, no I’ve had one hell of a day.”

“Want me to pick you up tomorrow?”

“Yes I would love to spend tomorrow with you Smaug.” Thorin looked livid.

“He’s in the room isn’t he?”

“Yep”

“Ah”

“Have I told you how much I love that rose?”

“Several times.” Ben laughed.

“Good.”

“What time do you want me to pick you up?”

“The earlier the better.”

“Sounds good, look for my bike tomorrow morning.”

“Bike?”

“Yeah, my motorcycle Bilbo.”

“We’re taking your motorcycle!” Bilbo was excited, Thorin was going to have an aneurysm.

“Yeah we’re gonna have a bit of a drive and it’s much more fun on the bike.”

“Oh my where are we going?”

“Out into the country.”

“The country, you sure you’re not doing it so you can have your wicked way with me in the middle of nowhere?” Smaug’s chuckle sent shivers down his spine.

“You wound me my dear Bilbo, I am a complete gentlemen... except for when you are in the room.” Bilbo giggled and walked out to the hall, Thorin slammed the door behind him hard enough to rattle the walls. “Thorin run out of the room?” Ben asked.

“No I left but he was not happy, thanks for that by the way.”

“Hey glad to help but it was all true, see you in the morning.” With that the younger man hung up and Bilbo went back to his room giving Dwalin the ‘all clear’ to go back to his room. He was surprised to find Ori in his room though.

“Hey Ori what’s up?”

“Bilbo are you going to leave us?” Bilbo sighed,

“Just because I like spending time with Smaug-”

“I know about the contract Bilbo. I got a call from Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bifur, and Balin. They say hello and hope you haven’t killed Thorin and then asked me if you had decided to renew our contract or if you had finally had enough of us.” The others were Erebor’s older family, uncles and grandfathers who had taught the group to play. Rock legends of their own The Company had been a classic band back in the day, the fact that they treated Bilbo like one of their own kids was one of the main reasons Bilbo was still so attached to his family.

“Ori, you and all the others of The Company and Erebor are my family, you are all I have.”

“But what about-”

Smaug is just a friend.”

“But-”

“So don’t start on-”

“What about Thorin abusing you!” Ori shouted, he clapped his hands over his mouth right after.

“Th-Thorin doesn’t abuse me.”

“Bilbo, I’ve seen it we all have. We love you and we want you to stay with us, but I understand if you don’t because of him.” Bilbo sat down on the bed and pat the spot beside him, Ori plopped down beside him.

“Ori, I have known you all for many years, you are the only family I have left. Thorin, what can I say about Thorin, he’s not the same person he was when we were kids. Fame might have changed him but this isn’t just about him it’s about all of us.”

“He’ll kill you Bilbo.”

“Ori now you’re just being over dramatic. Thorin is a brute but he’s not that bad, I would like to hope that when we all go on break after this incident with Azog’s boys is cleared up that he’ll be able to calm down and come back to himself.”  
Ori latched himself onto Bilbo and held tight, Ori was one of the youngest members and certainly one of the most innocent, Bilbo pet his hair and told Ori it was going to be okay.

“No matter what you chose Bilbo,” Ori sniffed, “You will always be part of The Company and Erebor, you will always be family.” After a few more reassuring words Bilbo sent Ori off to bed before going to sleep himself. Bilbo woke to a text from Ben saying he was on his way to the hotel. Everyone else was still asleep when Bilbo left the room and dashed out the front door of the hotel. Smaug’s bike was obvious and flashy, the man astride it in all black leather only added to the striking image. A helmet was handed to him and then a long fingered gloved hand was extended toward him to help him onto the bike. Always the showoff Smaug popped a wheelie as they sped off, Bilbo tore at the dragon’s jacket trying to hold tighter to him. He could feel Smaug chuckling as he touched them down and shifted gears.

“It’s not funny Smaug!” Bilbo yelled punching the mans bony shoulder. They rode for about forty five minutes until Smaug pulled into a small parking lot with a few families hanging around.

“Where are we?”

“Lake Jesup, it’s big for boats and hiking, a lot of bird watchers too. Come on.” They went down some of the paths available sharing a bottle of water and pointing out things they saw.

“So why here, why a lake?”

“Sometimes it’s nice to be out of the city, thought you’d appreciate after whatever happened last night. What did Thorin do this time?”

“Well the band wasn’t too happy to hear you had been sending me flowers. Thorin didn’t come down for dinner and I thought nothing of it until I came back to the room and found the charred remains of my lovely rose. I had already been at him for a while when you called, thank you for calling by the way I’m pretty sure you’re the only thing stopping me from being driven to an early grave.”

“Did he hurt you again?”

“What do you mean?”

“The night we met, in the bathroom, your injury was his doing wasn’t it?” Bilbo started to deny it but Ben stopped him,

“You can’t lie to me Bilbo, I knew from the moment I spoke to your band.” So Bilbo just sighed and nodded.

“He didn’t hurt me again and my arm healed great thanks to you.”

“Glad to hear it.” They made their way to an old wooden gazebo overlooking the water and sat down on the steps. “There’s something else on your mind isn’t there?” Smaug pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one making sure to keep  
the smoke away from Bilbo.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t much, it was a bad habit from my youth that I have shaken mostly, it’s just relaxing sometimes.”

“Until you get cancer.” Smaug blew a smoke ring into the air.

“No one was meant to live forever, as long as I enjoy the time I have and the life I live I could die a happy man tomorrow.”

“No regrets?”

“A few perhaps but we are meant to learn from our mistakes aren’t we?”

“You are a very interesting man Ben.” The dragon’s smile lit up his face,

“I like hearing you use my real name, I don’t hear it often.” Snuffing out the rest of the cigarette and throwing it away Smaug stretched and offered a Hand to Bilbo. “How does lunch sound?” Bilbo took it and was pulled into long, thin arms.

“Sounds great.” They headed back into town and to Bilbo’s surprise Smaug’s castle. Not quite understanding but not asking questions Bilbo followed Ben as he put the motorcycle in his garage around the back, there were a few more cars and bikes in there all polished and beautiful.

“I seem to be seeing a trend in your cars.” All of them were red, black, or gold; the colors of Smaug the Dragon.

“Yes well if it works then use it to your advantage.”

“What color do you like?”

“Blue, sometimes purple.” Smaug led him inside but this time went to the kitchen. “So do you want to do lighter stuff and watch a movie, something like that or actual lunch in here or on the balcony?”

“The balcony sounds nice.”

“Fish and chips good?”

“Great.” Smaug was not the best cook it took a few tries to get it right but he had so much fun figuring it all out that Bilbo was okay with the smell of smoke as long as he got to watch Ben work and be happy.

“I like challenges,” he chatted away as he placed a few pieces of fish on each plate, grabbing the other necessary items before continuing, “and I certainly don’t want to have to depend on anyone else to just do things for me. I am very grateful to the ladies who clean my kitchen once a week though and throw out the ruined pans before replacing them. I always make sure to reimburse them though as you can tell I’m not the best in the kitchen.”

“At least you try.” Bilbo smiled as they went up stairs, instead of going to the entertainment room again though he was instead lead to another room.

“I like this balcony much better.” Smaug explained as he opened the french doors with his elbow. The black bedding with blue accents was a dead giveaway as to who lived in this room. The food wasn’t as bad as it looked and the view was amazing.

“I understand why you chose this room.” Bilbo said leaning against the rail, there was so much green everywhere the city twinkling in the distance.

“You know you never answered my question.” Smaug stated casually stretching out in his seat. “What else is on your mind?” Bilbo sighed and propped himself up against the balcony.

“My contract with Erebor is up after this, I got a call from my boss about a week ago asking me if I wanted to renew.” Bilbo paused. “They’re my family, the only family I have and I don’t trust them with anyone else, I was managing them when they played midnight gigs in crappy bars I’ve spent countless hours working on their CD’s and tours and at family reunions I’ve been over every holiday. It’s not just a job to me they’re not just a way for me to make money, it’s just...uhh.” Bilbo groaned and put his head in his hands. Ben pulled Bilbo onto the lounge chair with him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

“Thorin. I’m sorry Bilbo.” Bilbo relaxed in his friend’s hold enjoying the feel of Ben’s breath tickling his curls.

“He used to be so different.” Bilbo whispered, Smaug’s heart beat steadily next to his ear and he found the sound comforting as his felt long fingers running over his arm.

“Do you know what you are going to do yet?” He eventually asked.

“I think I’m just going to wait it out for now, take a little break. I’ll decide after that.”

“Well if you ever need someone, you know where to find me.”

“And I cannot thank you enough for that.” Smaug gave him a quick kiss when Bilbo looked up at him.

“You know,if you ever want a break you could always come manage me.” Smaug said with a wink. Bilbo laughed,

“Hmm I wonder how I am supposed to take that statement.”

“Any way you’d like.” Bilbo smiled and tucked one of Ben’s curls behind his ear before kissing the man softly, hands settled on his waist as teeth tugged on his lip playfully. It was nice having this with Ben, just having this in general.

“And here I thought you were some sweet inexperienced little flower.” There was that smile with too many teeth again before in the blink of an eye Bilbo was the one in the chair with Smaug hanging over him.

“People assume that because I haven’t ever been seen with someone that I’m hopeless, clueless, or simply a bad lover. Let me tell you something right now Bilbo Baggins, I am a fucking fantastic lover.” The next kiss was very different from ones they had shared in the past but no less amazing. When the dragon finally let Bilbo breathe again he was dazed and more than a little starry-eyed. 

“I have a small gig at a local club tonight you should come with me.”

“I didn’t know you were performing.”

“Neither do they, it’s an anonymous thing I do to see if people like my new beats.”

“Well I certainly have nothing better to do.”

“Oh gee thanks nice to know I’m just your ‘ehh whatever’ option.” Smaug chuckled lips against Bilbo’s neck feeling the vibrations when Bilbo spoke.

“Well you know I’m just so- hey! Smaug you better not be doing what I think you are doing!” Smaug smirked and pushed himself up onto his forearms.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He pecked Bilbo’s lips again quickly before picking up the dishes and heading back inside. Bilbo followed him to check his neck in the mirror, there was a small purpling hickey just on the side of his neck.

“Damn it Smaug!”

“Aww so I’m Smaug when you’re upset with me. Hmm I’ll just have to fix that then.” Bilbo was backed against the wall and snogged thoroughly before the dragon walked away, throwing a

“You can go hang out on the couch I’ll be back in a minute.” over his shoulder. Bilbo turned on the news after he sat down, the investigation for the men who attacked them at the concert was still going on. They had attacked the police while being subdued and escaped into the crowd, Bilbo’s heart shot into his throat, what if they tried to hurt the band again? Police had identified two of the three suspects and were in the process of tracking them down. Smaug came back with his laptop, he had his headphones around his neck. He sat down next to Bilbo and put an arm around the distressed man,

“They’ll be found and dealt with, no one is going to hurt your family.” Ben kissed Bilbo’s temple quickly and reassuringly before flipping open his computer. Eventually Bilbo tore his eyes away from the screen and looked to see what Ben was doing. His eyes widened when he realized that Ben was composing, the hard techno beat played on a loop while he tweaked the small pieces of sound, changing pitch and bass until he found something he was happy with. He watched the man’s fingers as he worked, they alternated between adjusting the music and tapping out the beat the most amusing thing though was the faces Ben made as he worked. Each loop he’d go from perturbed to happier and happier until he looked like a kid at Christmas with the finished part. This went on for a while until Ben glanced at him out of the corner of his eye,  
“You’re staring.”

“I enjoy watching you work.” Bilbo smiled, Smaug turned to look at him.

“Why?”

“It’s interesting to see you so happy when you finally get what you want out of the music.”

“I always get what I want.”

“Oh really...y-your eyes.” Bilbo trailed off just staring at the mercury color.

“That scary?”

“Why would you think they’re scary?”

“People find them off putting, and the gold looks better for my image.”

“They’re beautiful Ben, I’ve never seen eyes like yours before.”

“You don’t have to lie, I know they’re unusual.”

“That doesn’t make them bad.” He turned the taller man’s face toward his, “Your eyes are spectacular and one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen.”

“R-really?” Bilbo smiled and kissed the corner of his eye.

“Yes really.” Smaug set the laptop to the side and kissed Bilbo deeply.

“Well that’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard.” Ben went back to work with permanent smile now as Bilbo leaned into his side watching movies. There were a few TV shows speculating what had happened to Erebor after the concert as well because they had simply dropped off the map. A few people claiming to have seen Fili and Kili but in the wrong place, so for now people assumed they had gone home. Bilbo was grateful for that hopefully it would discourage those people from trying to attack them again if it looked like Erebor had flown away. The two grabbed some snacks when they got hungry and waited for eight to roll around before leaving for the club. Smaug still had his riding pants on but put on a Black shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie over it and blue scarf around his wrist. His hair now had midnight blue tips and there was temporary spray dye still on his fingers which had fingerless gloves covering them. He had his beanie and sunglasses stashed in his pocket and a large pair of white headphones spray-painted with skulls around his neck, in short he looked like an entirely different person.

“Ready?”

“Sure” They rode the bike to the club and Smaug went in the back door immediately heading for the booth, Bilbo hung around outside it. A generic pop song continued to play until it was scratched off and a voice came over the mic.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Dragon’s Lair I am your host S.L. Holmes and I will be fucking you up this evening! So what do you say I drop the motherfucking bass and lets start this shit!” The resounding cheer was very surprising  
and the beat the poured out of the speakers caused an immediate mood change in the patrons. People went from grinding and sort of dancing to a full out rave. Smaug’s booth was on the second story and there was a private catwalk all around the top so Bilbo walked around and checked out the building, then he went to find the manager. After ripping the man for the poor quality of his lights and serious lack of safety precautions he demanded to see the books for the club which the manager denied. Bilbo could take a wild guess as to who owned the club from it’s name and asked if he should be contacting the dragon himself. The managers eyes flicked over to the DJ booth but Bilbo snapped his fingers in the man’s face drawing the man’s attention again.

“We arrived together, yes you noticed so you know I’ll obviously follow through with that threat now give me the books.” This time the manager complied, half an hour later Bilbo had calculations running like crazy on both papers and in his mind, the manager had been embezzling money from the club and cutting himself a very nice check every month. The employees were underpaid and there were multiple holes in several health regulations. Bilbo documented all this and had just pocketed the paper when Smaug himself walked in. He was sweating which plastered some of his curls to his face and made him look even younger.

“Hey I heard you went all evil commander in here what happened?”

“Did I interrupt your set?” Bilbo asked, Ben shook his head.

“I needed a quick break, are you alright?”

“I’m fine I’d fire the manager of your club though.”

“Why?” Bilbo handed him the paper which Smaug scanned before storming out of the room. The man Bilbo watched was not Ben, was not even Smaug, this man was the cruel and heartless dragon that everyone made him out to be. He was merciless and by the time he was done the manager ran out the door. Smaug rushed back to the booth when he realized the song he’d played was ending and he needed to start a new one, Bilbo followed him and took the paper before going back to what had been the manager’s office. He finished his calculations when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” A young man walked in and handed Bilbo a card.

“Holmes told me to give this to you.” It was the business card for a lawyer, Bilbo thanked the boy and dismissed him before calling the lawyer and using the fax machine in the room to send him the paperwork which the lawyer complemented.

“Who are you?” The lawyer asked looking over the papers.

“Just someone who knows Smaug and spotted the problem.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll be glad to have this taken care of, he’ll be able to get a hold of you should we need your testimony on this correct?”

“Yes.”

“Good, that’s all for now then.” And then he hung up. Bilbo went back to the booth to give Ben his card back, the man smiled and gave Bilbo a quick kiss before turning back to his work. He had the perfect hands to work on a soundboard, long, thin fingers danced over the area which he clearly ruled right now. Another half an hour passed before Holmes declared an end to his time in the booth. He unplugged his equipment and packed it up and the next person came in to take over, slinging his bag over his shoulder Ben wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders and they headed out the back.

“Shit”

There was paparazzi everywhere, Smaug grabbed his hand and they ran for the bike dodging people who were being corralled by security. The taller man threw himself on the bike hitting the kickstand and the engine in the same second Bilbo had just enough time to sling his leg over and wrap his arms around Ben’s waist before he took off like a bullet scattering the camera wielding stalkers. Ben drove the bike straight into the garage at his home and tossed his keys on the table before taking off his jacket and scarf, he ran his hands through his hair and growled as he began to pace, ranting all the while about the manager he had fired ratting about his secret gig. Actually used to this behavior Bilbo grabbed Smaug’s arms as he went to turn again and pulled him to a stop. Smaug looked ready to yell until he realized that it was someone there standing there, holding him still and he wasn’t just yelling at the walls like he usually was. His eyes came into focus as he got a grip on his anger and stopped seeing red.

“There we go, now go up to your room and wash that stuff out of your hair, then when you come back we’ll do damage control okay?” Ben nodded and headed toward the stairs; Bilbo smiled as he disappeared,

“Well that was easy.” He went to get the keys and hang them in their proper place before collecting the discarded clothing and taking them up to Ben’s room. He put the items away before going back downstairs to get them both drinks, he knew they’d probably need them. Ben came back down in jeans and a T-Shirt toweling off his hair.

“Better?” Bilbo asked.

“Much” The taller man grabbed his drink and went to flop down on the couch, Bilbo sat by him.

“Alright so the Holmes alias is out the window and it would be a good idea to not perform there for a while. Tomorrow you should submit a statement saying that you pulled in a favor for a colleague who owns the club if you don’t want to admit you own it. You can talk about the embezzling too it’ll make the ex-manager seem less credible.”

“And what about you?”

“Staying in Orlando until the people from the concert are caught and was invited to see you perform.”

“And Erebor?”

“Took a private jet home days ago.”

“Impressive.”

“Improv, very good skill when working for Erebor.” Ben laughed and finished off his drink.

“You are one hell of a manager. You don’t even manage me and you just took over my club, documented everything, and called my lawyer. He e-mailed me and told me he’d never seen paperwork that thorough from someone who just wandered in.”

“I’ve done it all before, besides you’re a good guy Ben that guy was just stupid for thinking it was okay to take advantage of you like that. But it does raise the question, where is your manager?”

“Don’t have one.” Ben declared getting up to get another drink.

“Why not?”

“Because I’d have to trust someone with my entire life, my personal information, and all that stuff. And getting a manager would mean trying to find someone who wouldn’t do what that asshole at the club did. Besides most people just can’t handle the personality that comes with the reputation and I wouldn’t trust them enough to be myself.”

“You obviously trust me enough.” Bilbo pointed out and Ben gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, I do. But you’re different, maybe you could be my manager huh?” The blonde smiled,

“You mean manage two massive bands who don’t like each other at all, one of which I can never take in public and the other who calls himself ‘the greatest calamity of our age’?”

“It’s just a thought, maybe if you decide not to go back with Erebor, you could maybe stay here you know with me.” Bilbo blushed at what Ben was asking of him.

“Ben, even if I didn’t renew my contract with Erebor I would have to be either your manager or your lover, I can’t handle being both.”

“Oh, okay.” Ben turned thoughtful for a moment before looking over at a clock. “I should probably take you back to the hotel.”

“Probably.” Bilbo smiled, Smaug set his drink down and went to get his shoes and keys,

“I think taking a real car would be better this time but first, didn’t you say something about a burned rose earlier?”

“Yes Thorin destroyed it.”

“Come with me.” Bilbo had missed the vase when he went into Ben’s room to hang up his clothes but right there on his bedside table was in fact a small vase with eleven red and yellow roses inside. He plucked one out and handed it to the strawberry blonde. “I thought it might be a little creepy if I actually sent a dozen roses but theses didn’t come in singles so i figured I’d just keep the others and I’m rambling so let’s go.” Before Ben could dodge Bilbo completely the shorter man grabbed him again and fused their lips together.

“Thank you, you mad crazy man.” Half an hour later they finally got to the car, Ben’s hair was messed up and his cheeks flushed, Bilbo was now aware of the fact that Smaug liked to bite and his clothes were doing a poor job of hiding that fact. Ben dropped him off with a parting kiss and a wave. Most everyone in the hotel was asleep as Bilbo snuck into his room, Bofur was already snoring so Bilbo quickly changed and took care of his rose before sliding into his own bed with a smile. The next morning came far too soon.

“Bilbo, wake up what have you done?” The still sleepy manager cracked his eyes open to see Bofur pointing at the TV.

“Is Erebor out of a manager? Last night witnesses say they saw longtime manager of the popular rock band Erebor at the Dragon’s Lair where the DJ Smaug was playing a secret show under the name S.L. Holmes. The pair was seen making a getaway on Smaug’s motorcycle, neither have come forward with a statement as of yet but we will keep you posted. Stay tuned.”  
“And that’s not all.” Bofur said handing a trashy newspaper over.

 _Just business? Is Smaug picking up a new manager or a lover? Florida’s own dragon DJ Smaug was seen leaving a club he may or may not secretly own late last night after he was outed as S.L. Holmes, a popular DJ of the Dragon’s Lair, with Bilbo Baggins, childhood friend and manager of award-winning Erebor. Erebor recently had a problem with extremist fans of Azog the Defiler, one of which has been captured and detained by police, and after dropped off all radars. Sources say that after the final performance in Orlando Bilbo’s contract with Erebor was up, and so far has yet to be renewed, if it will be. It is no secret that the arena is also owned by Smaug, perhaps they met there after the show was called, Smaug could have sent them home. But if that is true then why is the manager still around? Could Erebor’s manager be leaving to take on the dragon himself, or is it more personal? Several photographers claim to have seen what looked like a hickey on the manager, so will Erebor need a new manager, or have to get used to ‘The Desolation of Smaug’?_ The article then went on to talk about the histories of Erebor, himself, and Smaug before making more accusations and assumptions.

“You seriously believe this trash?” Bilbo demanded staring down his friend.

“Your neck is fairly incriminating! When were you going to tell us?”

“I was going to meet with Gandalf and discuss the contract first, is that a crime? Five years of dealing with Thorin I would like a little break before I have to back to that!” Before Bofur could reply there was a knock on the door, it was Fili and Kili who took one look at Bilbo before threatening to kill Smaug. Bilbo grabbed them both by their collars and yanked them back into the room.

“Shut up both of you! Everything in those tabloids is wrong and Smaug and I already discussed how to fix it.”

“You shouldn’t have been at a club with him in the first place!” They yelled back.

“It was an invitation to go and listen to him perform nothing more.”

“Then what is that?” Kili shrieked pointing at Bilbo’s neck.

“Am I not allowed to have a friendship or a relationship with someone, anyone?”

“Not with that dragon!” There was another knock on the door, Nori and Ori.

“Sounded like you might need some referees.” Ori said with a small smile. Before the door could shut it was kicked open again.

“Where the fuck is that traitor?!” Thorin...great, and with a tabloid...even better. Dwalin followed silently and closed the door.

“Stay out of this Thorin.” Before he could get back to Fili and Kili, Thorin had shoved him against the wall and pulled on his shirt hard enough to pop a few of the buttons and show one of the bruises on his ribcage. That set them off even worse.

“You slept with Smaug!” Fili exclaimed.

“No I bloody well did not. Do not jump to conclusions!”

“What are you doing with that asshole?” Thorin demanded.

“Whatever I damn well please.” The blonde bit out shoving Thorin off, he went for Fili and Kili snatching the papers from their hands that they had taken from his bed, he rolled it up and smacked them both over the head with it. “Do you honestly think I’d ever be stupid enough to get involved with Smaug? I think I learned my fucking lesson last time! If you both grew up a little bit you’d have enough brain cells between you both to know that.” No one missed the look everyone shot at Thorin when Bilbo said that. “And even if I was it is my business and my life I am your manager and your babysitter but I am not your property!”

“Like hell you aren’t!” That raised a few eyebrows, Bilbo rounded on Thorin and found him with Smaug’s other rose, this one was simply crushed in his fist though.

“Excuse me, care to say that to my face?”

“You are under contract and work for this band, so yes we do own you.” Bilbo punched Thorin so hard everyone heard a crack as his face snapped to the side.

“You always wanted to fire me anyway. You’re just pissy that I’m sick of letting you treat me like dirt.” Thorin threw the smashed rose at his feet.

“I did nothing wrong.” Bilbo tried to punch him again but Thorin caught his fist and punched him instead before shoving him away. Bilbo slammed into table hard enough to momentarily paralyze him and he collapsed on the ground. The blonde could taste blood and spat it at Thorin.

“Yea you did nothing wrong, Richard. No fuck it Richard’s dead.” Bilbo picked himself up blood dripping from his lip as he grabbed his phone from the table. “I quit.” He made it out of the room before he called Ben.

“Ben, help me please.” The taller man made it there in record time and dashed from his car to the entrance where Bilbo was waiting, he could see several of the other band members gathered just inside the door all watching with sadness and desperation. Ben didn’t even ask what was wrong just helped Bilbo to the car and drove back to his place. He sat Bilbo down on the edge of the bathtub in his bathroom and slowly peeled off his shirt, there was blood all over the fabric so he threw it away. He treated the cuts on Bilbo’s face first before moving to his back, the edge of the table had hit him hard enough to cut skin and there had been more blood on the back on his shirt, there was also swelling around and on his spine. The curly haired musician patched Bilbo up and put the shorter man in his bed before going to get him some pills for the pain. After all that was done Ben did his best to make sure Bilbo was as comfortable as possible.

“Stay please?” Bilbo asked, Ben kicked off his shoes and slid into bed next to the injured man, Bilbo curled up against Ben’s chest and cried a little bit, the man just held him carefully and let him get his pain out. When Bilbo had finally calmed down he thanked the taller man for helping him.

“It’s not like I was going to abandon you.”

“Still, you drove all the way to come get me when my own band didn’t do anything to stop him.”

“What happened between you anyways?”

“We used to be together we had been dating for some time, he used to be so sweet and kind. He was my best friend for the longest time growing up, being more just seemed natural. He had been getting distant for a while I should have seen it coming. He cheated on me the night of Erebor’s first breakthrough concert, I broke it off when I walked in on them and from there he just became a completely different person.”

“That’s why you told me to chose, you didn’t want a repeat.” Bilbo nodded.

“It’s not that I think you would do that but I just can’t do that again, my body can’t take it.”

“I would’ve chosen to have you as my lover, but in light of what has happened maybe you’d be better off as my manager, if you’d want that?”

“Seeing as I just walked out on my last job I think that might be a good idea.” Ben kissed Bilbo’s forehead softly,

“I’ll have the paperwork drawn up. You also have 35 missed calls, 20 voicemails, and close to a hundred text messages on your phone.”

“From who?” Bilbo asked sitting up, the man scrolled through the list.

“Bofur, Fili, Nori, Gandalf, one from a Frodo, and wow one from Thorin. All the rest are talk shows and trashy papers.” Ben handed over the phone and let Bilbo look it over, he deleted most of the messages before moving on to the  
voicemails.

“Karen of Sunstar-” Delete

“Mr. Baggins are you-” Delete

“Jackson Mag-” Delete

“Bilbo please-” Delete

“We’re so-” Delete

“Please Bi-” Delete

“Mr. Baggins-” Delete

“Is Smaug-” Delete

“Are you-” Delete

“Bilbo-” Delete

“Bilbo my dear boy, what would you like to do about these accusations against you?” Gandalf, Bilbo sent a quick response with his statement before going back to the messages.

“Bilbo-” Delete

“...” End of message

Mr. Baggins-” Delete

“Hi-” Delete

“Uncle, are you alright? There’s been a lot of stuff about you in the news lately and I wanted to check in. Hope you come home soon I’ll be back for the holiday’s.” Save

The police-” Delete

“Please Bilbo-” Delete

“Mr. Baggins-”

“Bilbo please pick up!” Delete. 

Now there were six more texts, he deleted them right away.

“Sounds like you’re pretty popular today. I texted my lawyer and he’s going to have a contract written up and sent over, shouldn’t take more than half an hour.”

“Impressive, thank you Ben.” Bilbo leaned up just enough to kiss the taller man softly.

“I thought we couldn’t be involved if you were my manager.”

“I’m not your manager for half an hour.”

“If you weren’t hurt I’d make good on that half hour.” Another quick kiss later Ben straightened and said he had to go submit his own statement to the papers but he’d be back shortly, twenty minutes later Bilbo got worried. He got out of bed and headed downstairs.

“Ben, hey Ben is everything alright?” The house was dead silent which didn’t help the situation, Bilbo crept through the rooms calling for Ben, he finally made it to the entertainment room. His phone went off which startled the ex-manager. It was Bofur but this time it had emergency listed, Bofur never used emergency unless it actually was one so Bilbo answered.

“Hello?”

“Bilbo thank god you picked up. We just got a call from the police, Azog’s fans who attacked us they were hired by...” A sharp blow to the back of the head meant Bilbo never heard the rest of that sentence.  
Vision blurry and head ringing Bilbo was vaguely aware of his arms tied firmly to the back of the chair, shaking his head Bilbo tried to get his bearings. They were in Ben’s recording studio, so they hadn’t left the house.

“Thank god you’re awake I was so worried.” Ben was in another chair next to him, Bilbo gave him a weak smile.

“I’ll be fine, glad I finally found you.” Ben opened his mouth to respond but then a door was opened.

“Well, well, well look what we have here. A pair of lovebirds awake at last.” The pale man grabbed Bilbo’s face and stared at him. “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing. Can see why he likes you.” Bilbo gagged at man’s rancid breath, a lot of Azog’s fans changed their appearance to look like their idol and this man was no different. Pale, bald, and with a lot of tattoos, many of them were just as bloodthirsty.

“Get away from him!” Ben hissed, the man backhanded him.

“What do you even want with us?”

“Not like I needed a reason, what’s the loss of two more pricks in this world. That band of midgets you manage could stand to be taken down a peg or two. Acting like you own everything and everyone. And you, the great and powerful Smaug your selfishness has cost me the lives of my kin.” Ben looked confused. “Two people died when you decided to build your castle, my cousins, and you didn’t do a damn thing to compensate their families just tossed them aside.”

“They shouldn’t have been screwing around on my property at night!” This time when the man went to strike Ben, the curly-haired man struck out with his foot knocking the man away before jumping out of the chair and tossing the now unknotted ropes away. He strode over to the man of the ground still winded and grabbed the gun he had at his side.

“Stay there and don’t move!” Ben slowly backed toward Bilbo eyes never leaving the bald man still on the floor he undid the knots with one hand as best he could still keeping the gun trained on their attacker.

“We’re going to have to be quick. He may have called for backup and I don’t want to be here when they are. Come on before the guy who hired them finds out.” Bilbo jumped up as soon as he was able and they quickly made their way out of the room Ben locked the door and had Bilbo prop a chair under the door knob. Ben would check each room and then wave to Bilbo as it was all clear, it wasn’t until they reached the kitchen that Bilbo finally spoke.

“Hey Ben did you hear from the police?”

“No I’m going to call them after we get out of here.”

“Okay. Then how did you know they’d been hired by someone?” Ben stopped, and lowered the gun. Bilbo took a step back when the taller man’s shoulders began to shake.

“Well aren’t you a clever one?” He dissolved into full-on laughter as he finally turned to face Bilbo, gun pointed right at him. “Guess this means I won’t need a manager after all.”

“Why, why would you do this?”

“Why? Why not? You and your band were the only things preventing me from being number one. At first it was just about injuring those stupid dwarves but once I realized who you were I knew that I could completely rule Erebor, as long as I had you. It was so simple so perfect, the fact that you were abused by Thorin just made it so much easier. All it took was a one day to make you wonder, what is could be like if you finally left those pathetic losers and came to work for me.  
Leaving you to your band the next day would only make you wonder even more, enter the daring dragon to rescue you and a few teasing comments about having you as my manager. Calling the paparazzi to the club and having them see us together made exposing my cover as S.L. Holmes more than worth it. You were so cute working out a cover story for us, I did almost ask you to stay over that night. I would’ve had you until you were screaming my name before sending you back to them for the final piece. I knew I only had to wait, I never expected Thorin to hurt you that bad. I knew he’d be jealous, that he wouldn’t want to share you much less let you work for or date me, I never expected him to do that. When you called me I was so frightened, you sounded like you were dying. After I took care of you I knew I couldn’t ever let you go, I already had the paperwork ready for you to sign, I figured letting you sleep for a little while wouldn’t be so bad.” Smaug tucked the gun away in the waistband of his jeans and grabbed Bilbo holding him close.

“I’m so sorry he hurt you. I’ll never let him or anyone hurt you again Bilbo, just say yes. Either as my manager or my lover, it doesn’t matter to me. Just say yes and help me finally reach the top, together.” Bilbo tucked one of Smaug’s curls behind his ear and lifted up on tiptoes to press his lips lightly to the taller mans, he wrapped his arms around Smaug’s middle. Smiling the dragon held Bilbo close and kissed his curls, he was so happy he could have purred...until he felt the cold metal barrel of the gun pressed to his stomach.

“You’re insane.”

“What, how...how could you do this to me Bilbo? Please I just want you with me.”

“You attacked my family you sick freak, I never want to see you again.” Smaug lunged for him and together they grappled on the floor for the gun. Smaug tried to pin Bilbo down with one hand, the other firmly around the gun, he was still avoiding Bilbo’s injuries the bastard. Bilbo however was kicking and punching, doing everything he could to throw the dragon off. Bilbo jerked his wrist to the side in an attempt to get Smaug to let go, it caused the gun to go scattering across the floor. Smaug and Bilbo glanced at each other before they both scrambled to get the gun, Bilbo had just managed to get his fingers to brush the solid, cold handle of the gun when Smaug reached out for it. Bilbo kicked the dragon right as he was about to grab it and his fingers sent the gun skittering farther away. Bilbo jumped for it in a last ditch effort same as Smaug and they began wrestling for the gun again. The fight had degenerated into a tug-of-war match, the gun between them.

‘Bang!’ Both men froze after the gun went off. Smaug sat back on his legs and looked down.

“No, no no no!” Bilbo could hear a door being broken down and cops yelling before everything went dark.

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

‘Beep...beep...beep...beep’ Bilbo groaned as he tried to shut off his alarm but his body felt like lead. Opening his eyes to look for it he had to blink several times before he realized he was not in his bedroom but the hospital. Stone cold fear washed over him as the last events he remembered came flooding back and Bilbo flung himself into a sitting position as he searched the room for the dragon. Splintering pain shot through his arm and his head and Bilbo blacked out from it.

When he came to again there were voices surrounding him, he could hear his heart monitor kick into overdrive.

“Bilbo, calm down it’s just us.” Opening his eyes Bilbo saw Bofur hovering over him, infact everyone was there Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, even Thorin. There was also another familiar face amongst the crowd.

“Frodo, what on earth are you doing here?” Bilbo’s voice was dry, Frodo handed him a cup of water with a laugh.

“Nice to see you too Uncle.”

“Uhh what happened?”

“Well according to the police who found you, while you and Smaug fought over the gun it went off and you took a bullet in the shoulder. They said they found Smaug putting pressure on the wound and yelling at you for being an idiot. He’s  
still in custody.”

“Thank god.” Looks were exchanged and slowly everyone gave Bilbo hugs and told him to get well soon before leaving until it was only him and Thorin in the room.

“Bilbo I-”

“Save it Thorin, I really don’t want to hear this right now.

“I’m sorry.” Well that was unexpected.

“What?”

“I’m so sorry Bilbo, this is all my fault. I couldn’t...I...when the police called...when I heard you’d been sent to the hospital, I feared the worst. I-I thought I’d never see you again, and it made me realize what I had been doing to you. I was...so blind, so consumed by the fame that I hurt you, more times than I can count and more times than I could ever apologize for. When they said you’d been hurt it was like we were twelve again when I found out you’d been hospitalized after a fight with those bullies. And in that moment I remembered everything. How much I loved you, how much I hurt you, and how much I never deserved you as my friend, my lover, or my manager. I never owned you and I never should have said that, I was so upset that Smaug had even spoke to you much less touched you. The way he could make you smile, I hadn’t seen you smile like that in so long. You used to smile like that when we were together and the fact it was that dragon making you smile like that. I wanted to hurt you like you had hurt me, I couldn’t stop myself and I never wanted to hurt you not like that. And when you called him, begging for help, I didn’t know what to do I wanted to die. I was no longer your protector but the person you needed protection from, and it kills me that that is the way things turned out. I am so sorry Bilbo, I am so sorry for everything.” There was silence for a few moments, it felt like forever.

“It’s nice to see you again Richard.”

“Bilbo.” Richard did his best to hug Bilbo who couldn’t move much with his shoulder. “I’m going to start seeing a counselor see if they can’t help me control myself, I owe you that at the very least.” Bilbo wasn’t able to keep his eyes open much longer but he was never alone when he did wake up. Time passed, Bilbo healed, Smaug got off with a slap on the wrist so Erebor quickly left the US and went home. He and Frodo were currently staying at Thorin’s family home with his entire family. Thorin and his new therapist, a friend of Gandalf’s named Elrond, didn’t get along in the slightest but Thorin could not deny that he was doing better with the older man’s help. Bilbo was sitting at a desk looking over a few papers when there was knock on the door.

“Dinner’s ready Bilbo.” Bofur smiled as Bilbo organized the papers before setting them aside to join Bofur. 

 

On the desk, the final page of the stack Bilbo had been working on lay innocently, the ink from his signature on his renewed contract still drying.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure I'll add this in since I'm getting comments about this. Bilbo does not forgive Thorin at the end, he is recognizing Thorin's apology by acknowledging the fact that he can see the person Thorin used to be. This is abuse and it is unacceptable, when I wrote this I was recovering from an emotionally abusive and manipulative relationship. There was going to be a sequel that never got finished detailing the struggles Thorin faces in coming to grips with what he's done and the person he has become. When Smaug returns hell-bent on revenge against Bilbo, Thorin tries to protect him but because he relies on violence it causes Bilbo to be fearful that Thorin will hurt him again. There were going to be scenes of Thorin in therapy getting help which Bilbo is encouraging but he's also terrified of Thorin doing what every abusive asshole does. I am in no way okay with abuse and yes it sucks that everyone else in the band just lets it happen, but that is pretty much exactly what happens in the films when Thorin is cruel to Bilbo.


End file.
